


незабудки

by Meseo (Liliriennomad)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'cause the world is cruel, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, UST, it's a world where almost everyone have hanahaki, you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo
Summary: Цветочное соулмейт-au: человек заболевает ханахаки, если его соулмейт не отвечает ему взаимностью или находится рядом, но не знает своего соулмейта.В этом мире несчастной цветочной болезнью болеет почти каждый, и Наташа, конечно, не становится исключением.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	незабудки

**Author's Note:**

> 25/07/18

в мире, где каждый второй болел цветочной болезнью, Наташе просто не могло не повезти.

Стив плевался анютиными глазками втихоря, у Ванды с губ сыпались желтые розы, у Пеппер когда-то цвели розовые мальвы, а у Тони — кроваво-бордовые пионы (Наташа была свидетелем их исцеления), Тор комкал какие-то незнакомые ей цветы, а Наташа заражена была уже давно и только усмехалась.

у нее все было хуже, о, гораздо хуже — ее соулмейтом был человек, неспособный полюбить ее правильной любовью, неспособный избавить ее от страданий. Человек, к которому ее тянула проклятая природа и проклятые незабудки — Клинт.

Клинт, который был мало того, что женат, так еще и не имел соулмейта.

да, в этом мире кроме цветочной болезни были пустышки, и они тоже были чьими-то соулмейтами. прекрасный мир, спасибо.

в первый раз она проснулась от дерущего горло кашля и плюнула на одеяло несколько наивных незабудок — на ключицах горело «Клинт».

их становилось все больше, с капельками крови на голубых лепестках.

Наташа не может уже это выносить — чем сильнее сопротивляешься, тем сильнее ломает., а сопротивлялась Наташа изо всех сил.  
и становилась слабее день ото дня.

ей удавалось не показывать болезнь очень долго. она заклеила ключицы пластырями, давилась незабудками с кровью и рвала цветки, теперь лезущие отовсюду, особенно из вен на запястьях и шее.  
когда ее подстрелили, на снег посыпались мокрые красные незабудки.

все знали: ее жалели. даже Ванда, токсичная и театральная, даже Стив, эгоистичный и отрицающий свою болезнь.

Наташа находила забавным, что у Ванды — робот, не умеющий чувствовать, у Тора — мертвый брат, у Стива — далекий убийца-друг, а у нее — живой и здоровый напарник, и она страдает больше всех.

Наташа зовет Пеппер выпить, потому что ей очень нужен кто-то, с кем можно поговорить — и кто не будет плеваться цветами.  
— поговори с ним, — советует Пеппер.

— смысл? он не может мне помочь.

— он твой друг.

к Клинту Наташа, конечно, не идет — не хватало еще от него неловкой жалости.,

но сентиментальные цветы (Наташе хочется верить, что виноваты они) тянут ее в комнату Клинта, и она проводит там часы, уткнувшись носом в его одеяло.

— Наташа? — она вздрагивает всем телом. кашель скручивает ее, изо рта вылетают влажные красные лепестки.  
Клинт молча становится рядом с ней на колени и притягивает к себе.

— и давно ты знаешь?

— всегда знал.

они сидят на полу спина к спине, и Клинт гладит ее пальцы.

— и никакого лечения нет?

— ну почему… — замявшись, отвечает Клинт, — есть.

— и отчего… они, — Наташа дернула подбородком, намекая на Мстителей, — не вылечатся?

— если вырезать цветы из груди, никогда больше не испытаешь любви, — ровно и размеренно отозвался Клинт.

Наташа не понимает их.

— ты пойдешь на операцию?

— да. прости, Клинт, ты же понимаешь… — зачем-то добавляет она.

— понимаю., а теперь и ты поймешь меня.

Наташа понимает. Наташа вдруг все-все понимает, и горький смех подкатывает к горлу.  
«всегда знал», да?

все будет хорошо.


End file.
